Never Say Never
by Kolibri Halliwell
Summary: Harry tries to gather his confused thoughts. Slash fic.


Title: Never Say Never  
  
Author: Kolibri Halliwell  
  
E-mail: kolibrihalliwell@hotmail.com   
  
Category: H/D  
  
Rating: PG because it's.... slash.  
  
A/N: I can't believe I'm doing this. My first slash. My first ever slash! Be gentle, okay? I know it's rather predictable. but hey.. It's my first slash!!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and the rest of the characters in the Harry Potter series do not belong to me. They belong to J. K. Rowling as well as Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and sat down, staring into the flames as if they were holding the secrets of the Universe. He sat with his arms crossed over his chest and his long legs stretched out towards the warm flames.  
  
It was winter and the snow was slowly but very heavily falling down from the sky and covering Hogwarts like a big white muff.  
  
Care of Magical Creatures had been canceled today because of the weather and Harry didn't know whether he was sad or happy about it. He should be relieved. Shouldn't he? He's got a Malfoy free day today. But somehow. Harry surprised even himself when he almost longed for that Care of Magical Creatures lesson and regretted that it was canceled. He sighed, stood up and crossed his arms behind his back as he began pacing through the common room. It was empty, everyone else was at dinner but he wasn't hungry. Besides, he wanted to avoid Draco.  
  
These past days Harry had been feeling very strange. Usually he wanted to avoid Draco at any cause just to slip to hear his nasty remarks, but now. Now he felt drawed to him in a very strange way, a way that scared the hell out of him.  
  
So he avoided him.  
  
But he couldn't get him out of his mind.  
  
He approached one of the windows that had nearly snowed in and instead of the snow and the cloudy, rather dark sky outside he saw a face reflecting in the window. A face of a rather pale, blond boy with silvery eyes that was grinning rather devilishly.  
  
Harry's fingers moved up to the window surface and he let his fingertips run down along it. Then he saw his own reflection and he looked up at it. A boy with jet black hair and sparkling green eyes that were half-hidden behind his glasses that were about to slip down his nose. He corrected his glasses and moved her hand up to his forehead, touching the scar that was formed as a lightning bolt.  
  
He sighed and ran that same hand over his face.  
  
What was he thinking?  
  
This couldn't be happening, this just couldn't be.  
  
Not Draco Malfoy, not his mortal enemy. He hated him. He didn't. love him.  
  
Oh really? A tiny little voice spoke up in his head. Then why have you felt this strange ache in your stomach whenever you see him these past days? Haven't you felt how your heart leaps when your eyes meet his? Haven't you noticed that he feels exactly the same way, he's just too afraid to show it? That he's too scared? That he has decided to hate you instead of showing you his true feelings?  
  
Harry's eyes flicked nervously over the room as he tried to shut the voice out of his head but didn't succeed. It was still there, taunting him.  
  
You know that this is true, the irritating voice continued. You know how you feel, why can't you just admit it? That your hatred for him has suddenly turned into love? That you love him?  
  
Harry catched his head frantically as if he had a headache. He leaned his head against the cool surface of the window and closed his eyes, feeling the glasses touch the window and press back against his face.  
  
What should I do?  
  
You know it, the voice answered. You won't be able to hide it forever. And why should you hide it? You know it, you know he loves you too, in your heart you know it. Every time you see him, the sparks that jump over you jump over him too.  
  
Harry sighed again as a his thoughts ran through his head as wild birds in a cage.  
  
He didn't know what was happening, but everything was just so weird and.. exciting. He loved the feeling he got whenever he saw him nowadays, it filled his heart and. He really did love him. He loved Draco Malfoy. God, was this really happening?  
  
Just follow your heart, the voice spoke more softly now. Follow me. He opened his eyes and looked out through the window again. Now it was seriously becoming dark and the snow fell even more heavier.  
  
He knew what he would do now. He had made up his mind.  
  
He would tell him. He would find him and he would tell him.  
  
Every time he thought about those eyes that looked like soft silver.  
  
A thought flicked through his head that made him smile weakly.  
  
Now he knew it.  
  
You should never say never. 


End file.
